


Mi Bello Genio

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adventure, Based on Alladin, Bugler Steve, But it isn't Alladin, Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Sort Of, Stony - Freeform, genie tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Steve jamás imaginó que su vida como un ladrón de poca monta fuese a cambiar cuando un extraño le pidió robar un objeto aún más extraño para conocer al ser más extraño en todo ese lío, un bello genio.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020





	Mi Bello Genio

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias de nuevo a HeroSkatman por darme la oportunidad de crear algo tan divertido, espero que te guste esta historia escrita con mucho cariño.
> 
> Gracias a los mods del evento por la oportunidad, y esta modalidad de hacerlo en otro idioma que me encantó.
> 
> Gracias a todos.

**Mi Bello Genio**

_“Todo lo que la experiencia vale la pena que nos enseñe, nos lo enseña por sorpresa.”  
_ Charles Sanders Peirce.

Steve sabía que las cosas tenían que cambiar si acaso deseaba vivir por más tiempo, siendo un simple ladrón al servicio de peces más gordos no lo iba a sacar de pobre ni mucho menos le iba a dar la vida que siempre soñaba cuando se recostaba en ese catre entre su pandilla en un edificio pobre como lo era la mayor parte de Brooklyn. Por eso es que aceptó la propuesta de aquel hombre extraño, llamado Helmut Zemo, quien le dijo que podía darle una jugosa cantidad de billetes si a cambio hurtaba una vez más un cachivache que era patrimonio familiar pero que lo había perdido en una apuesta en el casino. Explicaciones más, explicaciones menos, Steve aceptó porque la paga adelantada fue muy buena, lo suficiente para invitarle a todos una hamburguesa y una entrada al cine.

—¿Qué dice que debo robar?

—Tan solo es una lámpara vieja.

Sam le dijo que aquello era demasiado sospechoso, pero Steve lo rechazó diciendo que todos los buenos clientes siempre traían algo mal en la cabeza y eran los que mejor pagaban a final de cuentas si uno era lo suficientemente paciente para esperar por los dólares. Además, no quebrantaba su código de no herir a nadie ni aprovecharse de los desvalidos, indefensos y niños. Había que entrar a una casa de antigüedades bien resguarda, ir por la lámpara vieja y eso era todo. Si él quería llevarse otras cosas era libre sabiendo que eso podía inculparlo, cosa que hizo rodar sus ojos al rubio porque ya lo sabía. Quizá era un ladronzuelo de poca monta más no ignoraba los peligros de dejar pistas sueltas. Helmut Zemo lo llevó hasta el lugar por la noche, recordándole en todo momento las características de aquella cosa.

—Sí, entiendo, señor.

—Hay algo más.

—¿Eh? Eso no estaba en el trato.

—Más bien es una precaución, tú lo sabes —sonrió el hombre, tendiéndole un anillo— Te servirá en caso de que estés en aprietos.

—¿Por qué habría de estar en aprietos si dice que en la casa no hay nadie?

—Si no lo deseas, me lo quedaré.

—No, venga el anillo. ¿Qué es? ¿Una de esas cosas de alta tecnología?

Helmut torció una sonrisa, una muy misteriosa. —Podría decirse. Ahora, ve.

Una cosa fue cierta, esa casa de antigüedades en el centro de Manhattan no era precisamente lo que podría llamarse normal. Desde que Steve se coló por los acueductos tuvo esa extraña sensación de que el lugar tenía algo muy raro, una mezcla entre lo tenebroso y sorprendente. Por sus propias investigaciones sabía que llevaba por nombre Sanctum Sanctorum. Todo lo que había ahí hizo brillar sus ojos de solo pensar en lo mucho que valían, todo lo que podría sacar con ello, dándose un coscorrón para no olvidar que solamente estaba por una lámpara que seguro era lo que menos valía de todas esas antigüedades que terminarían en el estante de algún rico vanidoso. Steve caminó por entre los largos pasillos a oscuras, guiado solamente por una linterna mirando el mapa que le había dado Helmut Zemo para no perderse porque si era grande aquel lugar.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás?

La lámpara, para su sorpresa, estaba dentro de un estante en un nicho como si fuese algo MUY especial. Steve arqueó una ceja, iluminándola. De haberla visto en los bazares de fin de semana en donde se vendían toda clase de cosas, ni la hubiera comprado, aunque se la dieran gratis al pagar algo más. Era un trasto viejísimo, se notaba que nunca la habían limpiado por no hablar que el metal era viejo, probablemente cobre. Una lámpara de tipo árabe no mayor a una caja de zapatos para niños. El rubio miró alrededor, pues habiendo tantos objetos, algunos con toques de oro puro, esa cosa antigua era lo más resguardado de toda la casa de antigüedades.

—Esto no me detendrá —murmuró para sí al revisar los mecanismos propios de seguridad de aquel nicho.

Sensores láser, de movimiento, peso e incluso una combinación mecánica y digital para abrir la caja contenedor de la lámpara. Steve dio gracias a su entrenamiento en Camp Leigh, donde le habían enseñado esa clase de cosas antes de patearlo a la calle para ganarse la vida, cosa que hizo cuando el destino nunca le presentó una buena oportunidad. Se limpió el sudor de la frente antes de sacar un pañuelo con qué tomar la lámpara, tampoco sería tan tonto de tocarla con sus manos. No fuese que tuviera algún bicho como le había contado alguna vez Rick Jones sobre la tumba de Tutankamón. Por eso se había puesto mascarilla y guantes, más las precauciones no estaban de más.

—La tengo, ahora…

Las alarmas de seguridad chillaron al momento de sacar la lámpara de su cofre de cristal. Se le había pasado algún otro sistema de seguridad que no estaba en los planos que le diera Helmut Zemo. Con una serie de maldiciones, Steve metió la lámpara vieja en la mochila y echó a correr de vuelta a los conductos antes de que estos se cerraran, gateando aprisa hasta el hueco donde le esperaba Zemo, quien extendió un brazo hacia él.

—¡La lámpara, dame la lámpara!

El rubio frunció su ceño, quedándose a metros de aquella ansiosa mano.

—¡Saldré primero!

—¡Esto se cerrará en unos segundos! ¡La lámpara!

—¡Pues me quedo con ella si no me deja salir primero!

—¡Maldito ladrón de mierda!

Con el dedo medio levantado, Steve se despidió del hombre cuando unos barrotes cerraron el paso del conducto del aire, ahora estaba encerrado ahí hasta que la policía llegara para sacarlo. Todo se oscureció, por las compuertas que fueron dejándolo agazapado en una esquina. Steve ya se había resignado a su suerte cuando recordó el anillo que le había dado Zemo, mirándolo con su linterna.

—Ahora que recuerdo, no le pregunté cómo funcionaba.

Iluminó con su linterna ese anillo que acarició, preguntándose como podría serle de ayuda en semejante aprieto. Sus dedos tocaron algo que hizo al anillo brillar, escuchándose un sonido igual a un silbido y de pronto, Steve tenía ante sí nada menos que la figura fantasmal de un anciano, flotando en ese pequeño espacio.

—¡¿Qué rayos…?!

—Soy Ernie, el genio del anillo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, amo?

—¿Qué?

—Soy Ernie, el genio del anillo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, amo?

El rubio parpadeó. —¿Cómo?

—Soy Ernie, el genio del anillo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, amo? —repitió por tercera vez el paciente y anciano genio con una sonrisa cordial.

—Espera, ¿eres un genio de verdad?

—¿Eres un humano real?

—Yo… wow —Steve no salía de su asombro hasta que escuchó las sirenas de la policía— ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

—Claro, amo, por favor sígame.

Antes de que el rubio hiciera las preguntas correctas, estaba huyendo detrás de aquel curioso holograma de un anciano vestido como en los cuentos de genios. Con una mano sobre los tableros de control, le fue abriendo el paso hasta que estuvo en un callejón, bajando por unas escaleras de emergencia a tiempo antes de que la policía le viera escapando por entre contenedores de basura y alambrados. Steve realmente no entendía lo sucedido, porque hasta donde tenía conocimiento los genios no existían, si bien Ernie parecía más como una de esas proyecciones de inteligencias artificiales que alguna vez miró por un televisor en un local comercial. Dejó sus preguntas para luego, corriendo sin detenerse hasta que llegó a su refugio personal, un edificio viejo lleno de ratas y telarañas en Brooklyn.

—¿Desea algo más, amo?

—Am… espero no ser muy grosero, pero quisiera dormir un poco. Esto… ha sido demasiado.

—Por supuesto amo, solo frote el anillo cuando desee mis servicios.

Quien hubiera inventado aquella cosa era un auténtico genio, se dijo Steve, buscando uno sofá viejo y apestoso donde tumbarse para dormir hasta que llegó el día siguiente y su mente estuvo más avispada para digerir lo sucedido. En primer lugar, aquel hombre le había visto la cara, en segundo lugar, ahora tenía en su poder una tecnología que bien podía pertenecerle a la mafia rusa o quizá era hasta extraterrestre, eso debía consultarlo con Bucky, su mejor amigo. Tercera… moría de hambre. Podía salir a buscar qué comer, pero era arriesgarse. Siempre que los perseguía la policía lo mejor siempre era estar escondidos hasta que pasaba el peligro.

Steve hurgó en su morral en busca de algo qué comer, encontrando la lámpara que había robado para Helmut Zemo. Ese trasto viejo causante de sus problemas. ¿Podría venderla? No estaba muy seguro, era vieja y no era de oro o algún metal precioso muy caro ahora que podía verla a la luz del día. El rubio ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué estaba hecha, lo que sí era que necesitaba limpieza, porque era linda, eso sí. De esa clase de trastos que a las chicas les gustan por alguna extraña razón. Usando una mano a la que le sopló para humedecerla, Steve talló un costado de la lámpara esperando ver si mostraba algo que fuera valioso como una marca o una fecha.

Fue su segunda sorpresa.

—¡Por todos los cielos!

De la punta de la lámpara, un humo azul y rojizo comenzó a salir, igual que las bombas que les lanzaban los granaderos cuando querían cazarlos como perros. Ese humo fue transformándose hasta hacerse más translúcido, liso si se pudiera describir y tomando una forma humana. Steve dejó caer su mandíbula, poniéndose de pie con la lámpara en mano al ver un genio frente a él, vestido más elegante que el genio Ernie, mucho más joven, cabellos cortos si el holograma era correcto. Ojos azules y una barba de candado con una sonrisa que prometía problemas apenas le vio.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó con voz cantarina aquel genio, bailando en el aire como un fantasma que estaba unido a la lámpara que Steve sostenía— Vaya, este lugar necesita redecoración. ¿Qué año es? ¿Eres el rey de un gran imperio? ¿Esto es un calabozo? ¿Por qué vistes así?

—Yo…

Ese genio se acercó, mirándole de arriba abajo y relamiéndose los dedos al recargarse sobre uno de sus hombros con una mano rozando la mejilla de un perplejo Steve.

—Suerte la mía, tengo un amo tan bien parecido. Joven, fuerte… y parece que bien dotado.

—Tú… tú…

—¡Oh, cierto! —el genio giró en el aire, riendo volviendo a él con una voz seductora igual que su sonrisa— Lo lamento, amo bonito, mi nombre es Anthony, pero me gusta más que me llamen Tony.

—¿Tony?

—Oh que dulce suena en tu voz.

—Tienes un nombre… común para ser un genio.

—¿Estarías más complacido si me llamara _Fahd bin Abdul Aziz_?

—¿Eh?

—Lo ves, para qué tener un nombre que nadie puede pronunciar o recordar si puedo llamarme simplemente Tony.

—Tony…

—Sí, ése soy yo —rió el genio, ladeando su rostro y acariciando el de Steve— ¿Y tú eres…?

—Steven Grant Rogers, o Steve.

—Amo Steve.

—Yo no… no entiendo nada. ¿Eres una inteligencia artificial con forma de genio?

—Soy lo que tú quieras que sea, amo.

El rubio tosió, ese genio era demasiado descarado para su gusto.

—¿Concedes deseos?

—Obviamente —Tony rodó sus ojos, con sus manos en su cintura— Debo aclarar que…

—No puedes matar a nadie, hacer que alguien se enamore o revivir muertos.

—¿Ya has tenido otros genios? ¿Quiénes? Dime sus nombres —Tony se le acercó con una expresión de enojo más parecida a los celos.

—No, no… es lo que dicen de los deseos de los genios.

—Oh, ¿quiénes lo dicen? ¿Los hechiceros?

—Creo que… necesitas una actualización.

—¿Por qué no mejor me dices cómo puedo complacerte, amo bonito? —ronroneó el genio.

Steve se alejó, casi tropezando con el sofá al alejarse de aquella aparición. ¿Sería el hambre la que le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

—No eres como Ernie.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ernie! ¿Ernie está aquí? —bufó Tony buscándole, luego cruzándose de brazos para darle la espalda ofendido ahora— Bah, es un viejo genio que siempre está amonestándome. ¡Nunca me deja hacer nada!

—¿No se supone que debes obedecer los deseos de tu amo?

—Hm.

—¿Tony?

—Hm.

—¿Estás… enojado?

—Los genios también tenemos sentimientos, ¿sabes?

El rubio soltó una risita, rascándose su nuca. Definitivamente esa clase de conversación no estaba en el cuento ni tampoco esa clase de genio tan explosivo.

—Hey, Tony, no te molestes. Disculpa, es mi primera vez con alguien como tú.

—Oh —el genio se volvió a él sonriendo coqueto de nuevo— No te preocupes, seré gentil.

—¿Eh?

—Dime tu primer deseo, amo bonito.

—Solo tengo tres, ¿verdad?

—Medítalos muy concienzudamente, úsalos sabiamente.

—Un hombre me pidió robar esta lámpara, creo que sabía de ti.

—¿Y quién no? Soy un genio famoso.

—Ah… creo que yo no.

Tony abrió su boca de pez, igual que sus ojos. Steve se dijo que era una exageración porque estaba seguro que si salía de ahí y preguntaba en la calle, la gran mayoría iba a decirle que no sabían de tan singular espécimen. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuviera vivo. Parecía más un holograma controlado por eso de la inteligencia artificial que un genio de los cuentos. El de la película era todo azul con la voz prestada de Robin Williams. Tony poseía su propia voz.

—¿Tierra a Steve?

—Oh, lo siento. Me perdí en mis pensamientos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu primer deseo?

—De momento me los reservaré, solamente los pediré para algo que si sea especial.

—Qué inteligente de tu parte —el genio picó su mejilla— Por favor, no me pidas volver a la lámpara. Es extremadamente aburrido.

—¿Cómo es?

—¿Cómo es qué?

—Vivir en la lámpara.

—Oscuro, solitario, sin nadie con quien hablar.

—Parece como una cárcel.

—Es una cárcel, ¿ves estos brazaletes? —Tony levantó sus brazos— Son mis grilletes. Estoy condenado a ser un genio por toda la eternidad, pasando de amo en amo hasta el final de los tiempos.

—¿Nadie puede liberarte?

—Si alguien pidiera el deseo de liberarme, sería libre.

—No sabía que los genios eran esclavos. ¿Quién te puso esos brazaletes? ¿Puedes decirme?

—Por supuesto, amo bonito —Tony suspiró, mirándose— Sucede que yo era una mente adelantada a su tiempo, y bueno, todos querían un pedazo del pastel, ¿comprendes? Uno de ellos era un hechicero llamado Obadiah Stane, trató de hacerse de mis inventos y mi magia, pero no se lo permití, me difamó y luego me maldijo, encerrándome en esta lámpara.

—Wow.

—… confieso que tuve algo de culpa, me encantaba beber y bueno… me descuidé.

Steve tuvo una idea. —¿Qué año era eso cuando sucedió?

—Pues… —el genio lo pensó un poco, mirando el destartalado techo— La verdad es que ya no lo recuerdo con exactitud, ha pasado demasiado tiempo y el cielo no es buena brújula. Hey, ni siquiera se ven las estrellas. La penúltima vez que salí de esa lámpara, mi amo tenía un enorme palacio con muchos sirvientes que usaban cosas blancas en sus cabezas como nidos de pájaros. Yo le dije, “amo, pide que te de sabiduría”, todo lo gastó en hacer el mejor el palacio del mundo.

—Siento mucho escuchar eso, Tony.

—Es la vida de un genio hasta que pasados los eones hayamos muerto al desgastarse tanto nuestra magia complaciendo humanos.

—¿Sabes? Guardaré mi último deseo para liberarte.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Tony abrió grandes sus ojos.

—Claro, es decir, ¿por qué no?

El genio le estampó un beso en su mejilla que fue frío y curioso para un atónito Steve, quien se llevó una mano a su mejilla entre risas de Tony.

—¿Eres un rey? No me lo dijiste.

—Am, creo que no —sonrió el rubio, rascándose su nuca— La verdad es que soy un ladrón, no me mires así, no soy de esos que lastiman a la gente. Los Comandos Aulladores tenemos un código: no sangre ni inocentes. Y jamás robar lo que no necesitas, solo para vivir.

—¿Comandos Aulladores?

—Así se llama mi camarilla. Mi grupo de amigos.

—Oh —Tony hizo una gran ‘O’ con su boca, mirando fijamente a Steve— ¿Volveré a la lámpara?

—Bueno, puedes acompañarme, solo que serás demasiado llamativo en esa forma de genio y en estos momentos no me conviene llamar la atención.

—¡No hay problema! Me lo hubieras dicho antes.

Tony giró sobre sí mismo, esa nube azulada desapareciendo y dejando en su lugar un castaño alegre que imitaba las ropas de Steve, dando una vuelta para que le admirara.

—¿Mejor, amo bonito?

—Vaya, no lo hubiera creído de no haberlo visto con mis propios ojos. Creo que podemos salir… si preguntan por ti, eres un primo lejano.

—Seguro que es una historia bastante creíble.

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

—Dices que eres un ladrón honesto, aunque eso sea una contradicción. ¿Por qué no puedo ser uno nuevo miembro de los Comandos Aulladores?

—Buena idea.

—Te dije que soy un genio.

—Está bien, Tony, iremos a comer.

Tony alcanzó su mano, levantando un dedo antes de que salieran de aquel apestoso lugar.

—Recuerda, cuando quieras pedir tu deseo, comienza con un “deseo…”

—No lo olvidaré, vamos.

El rubio se preguntó cómo era que estaba metido en semejante predicamento, nadie iba a creerle que ese Tony tan seguro y curioso en realidad era un genio atrapado en una lámpara que un tal Helmut Zemo había a medias para que la robara de una tienda de antigüedades. Con sus ojos siguiendo de cerca los pasos de ese genio hecho humano, caminó detrás de él al cansarse de seguirle el paso. Tony iba de un lado a otro, admirando lo que encontraba, a veces preguntando a la gente como se llamaba tal o cual cosa, mirando como un niño miraría un enorme caramelo los estantes de aparatos electrónicos. Lo más divertido fue cuando vio los anuncios luminosos interactivos.

—¡Son genios!

—No, Tony, solo son imágenes en movimiento.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso?

—Creo que has dormido demasiado en la lámpara.

Mientras Steve le explicaba lo que sabía sobre la invención de la fotografía y el cine, la tecnología de aquellos anuncios y la publicidad, llegaron hasta Central Park, la avenida que estaban a punto de cruzar estaba repleta de autos de todas formas y colores que se abrieron para dejar pasar una limusina. Steve miró aquel transporte que siguió hasta que desapareció, pues las ventanillas estaban abajo, permitiendo ver a una joven de mirada aburrida, cabellos rubios y ojos azules que suspiraba de vez en cuando. Tony también notó eso, frunciendo su ceño de brazos cruzados porque su amo pareció perderse en quien sabe qué pensamientos de solo ver aquel rostro bonito.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Te vi! ¡Suspiras por esa doncella en esa carroza negra!

—Se llama limusina.

—Tiene un nombre raro la moza.

—No —Steve rió, negando— El transporte se llama limusina. Ella… es Sharon Carter, hija de un magnate de Manhattan.

—Y te gusta, ¿no?

—Bueno…

Tony desvió su mirada, de buena gana hubiera hecho algo para que todos salieran huyendo, que los genios también tenían su genio. Se volvió al sentir la mirada de Steve, adivinando que estaba por pedir como primer deseo.

—¡¿Quieres ir con ella?!

—Por favor.

—Te puedo hacer aparecer en su recámara.

—¡No, Tony! Quiero… ella tendrá una fiesta de cumpleaños, quiero ir.

—¿Qué te impide hacerlo?

—¿Soy pobre? ¿Un ladrón de Brooklyn?

—Oh, entiendo, quieres ir dentro de una de esas carrozas fúnebres y poner tu cara aburrida.

Steve rió un poco. —¿Puedo hacer de eso mi primer deseo?

—Sabes que estarías mintiéndole sobre quién eres, ¿cierto? No creo que para ganar el amor de alguien debas comenzar haciendo trampa.

—Se lo diré luego. Genio, por favor.

—Prometiste llevarme con los Comandos Aulladores.

—¿Luego de eso?

—Ya que —bufó Tony, nada complacido. Gastar un deseo en algo así.

El pobre genio ya no pudo estar a gusto cuando fueron a donde los Comandos Aulladores se reunían, una pizzería que tenía sin lugar a dudas de las mejores pizzas que los seres humanos hubieran inventado. Todo lo que Tony pensaba era en que Steve estaba gastando su primer deseo para algo tan tonto como tratar de aparentar algo que no era para gustarle a una chica que ni sabía de su existencia. Pero estaba escrito en las estrellas que siempre se amaba a quienes no lo merecían. Una vez que la presentación fue llevada a cabo y el castaño conoció a Sam, Bucky, entre otros ladronzuelos, marcharon de vuelta al edificio viejo que servía de guarida a Steve.

—¿Estás listo, amo bonito?

—Claro.

—Pide tu deseo.

—Deseo —el rubio tomó aire— Deseo ser tan rico como un príncipe para llegar a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sharon Carter.

Tony elevó sus manos, convirtiéndose de vuelta en un genio hablando en un idioma extraño que no sonaba para nada en árabe como se hubiera pensado. Todo alrededor fue llenándose de bruma y Steve se juró que iba a morir asfixiado por el humo. La Quinta Avenida se llenó de vida cuando una caravana se fue abriéndose paso hacia el edificio donde la señorita Carter estaba ofreciendo su fiesta de cumpleaños y desde cuyo balcón observó aquello. Era como si el Cirque Du Soleil se hubiera decidido a hacer un espectáculo callejero que iba en dirección hacia ellos, rodeando a una elegante limusina desde la cual iba de pie un apuesto joven de cabellos rubios lanzando dólares a la gente que le saludaba.

—Wow, ¿quién será? —preguntó María Hill, amiga de Sharon.

—Otro de esos niños ricos presumidos.

—Pues este sabe cómo presumir. ¿Lo invitaste?

—Que recuerde, no lo conozco, pero no dudo que papá lo deje pasar.

Steve iba feliz, sintiéndose como si fuese un gran héroe al que todo mundo deseaba estrechar la mano. Presentó la invitación que su genio había inventado para él, recibiendo al Señor Carter quien le saludó muy emocionado, invitándolo a subir al balcón abierto donde se daba la fiesta. El buen hombre no reparó en el sirviente que iba detrás, con una cara seria de haber sido llevado a la fuerza a un lugar que no deseaba conocer ni estar. Tony suspiró, caminando detrás de esos dos que platicaban como si fuesen los mejores amigos de toda la vida. Sin duda el dinero cambiaba a las personas y eso lo comprobó. La fiesta tenía ambiente y pronto Steve estaba siendo presentado ante la joven Sharon.

Mientras el rubio estaba perdiendo su tiempo haciendo desfiguros al tomar la copa o tratar de comer uno de esos bocadillos con sabor a jamón que se veían como pollo y olían como detergente, no se percató de que otro de los invitados había puesto sus ojos en Tony. Un socio de las empresas Carter, barón por ascendencia paterna, llamado Helmut Zemo. De haber prestado más atención, Steve se hubiera dado cuenta que Zemo miró al genio en su forma humana por largo tiempo sin que este se diera cuenta, luego fijándose en Steve una vez más antes de sacar su celular y hacer las llamadas pertinentes.

—¿Así que te llamas Steve?

—No… ¡digo, sí!

Sharon rió. —Eres divertido.

—Y tú hermosa.

Todo iba bien para Steve hasta que de pronto llegó la policía interrumpiendo la fiesta, caminando hacia el rubio para esposarlo, acusado de robo y otros cargos que bien podían ser ciertos, bien solo fueron malos entendidos que sirvieron para sacarlo de ahí sin que Tony hubiera podido hacer nada porque Steve le había pedido no revelar su magia para que nadie se enterara de que era mentira todo aquel teatro. Lo único que pudo hacer el castaño fue seguirlo hasta la estación de policía a donde lo llevaron, escuchando un extraño pedido del detective a cargo de su caso. Steve podía salir caminando sin problemas y hasta con una disculpa si entregaba la lámpara que se había robado la noche anterior. Demasiado raro, demasiado casual para unos hombres que vivían de esas cosas ricas llamadas donas y café.

—¡Esto es un insulto! ¡Voy a demandarlos! —gritó Steve tras las rejas.

—A quién llamarás, ¿eh? No tienes en qué caerte muerto —se burló el detective— Dime, ¿con quién te acostaste para que te prestaran esos artistas y esa limusina?

—¡Con tu madre!

El castaño suspiró, aquellos puñetazos estaban bien merecidos. Salió de la estación pensando cómo sacar a su amo bonito de aquel atolladero, con una caja de donas y café en las manos. Esas cosas eran muy buenas y debían ser elevadas a tesoros de la nación. Vio a otras personas en la misma situación, pero iban acompañadas de alguien más. Vestido en traje elegante como el que usara Steve, con un portafolio y entregando un papelito donde venía un nombre, hablando cosas raras que hacían a los uniformados fruncir sus ceños, suspirar y luego liberar a sus clientes. Un abogado. Tony sonrió, corriendo a un baño para transformarse en el abogado del Señor Rogers.

—Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, soy el abogado del Señor Rogers y vengo por él.

Realmente fue muy fácil, además de divertido. A Tony le encantaba ese nuevo mundo, estaba aprendiendo mucho de él. Steve estaba cabizbajo, por la humillación como la oportunidad perdida con la joven Carter. El genio dejó a un lado su mal humor al verlo así, volviendo ambos a sus formas normales cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el viejo edificio, entre ratas y cucarachas correteando por los suelos.

—Sabes… aun tienes dos deseos para conquistarla.

—¿Cómo? Ahora sabe que soy un ladrón y mentiroso, además.

—No deberías darte por vencido.

—Creí que no te agradaba la idea —Steve le miró extrañado.

Tony se encogió de hombros, jugando con un palito. —Eres mi amo, me gusta verte feliz.

—¿Solo porque soy tu amo?

—No, no solo por eso. Tú… me caes bien, Steve.

—Gracias, Tony. Pero creo que eso de Sharon no puede ser. Es decir, supongamos que llamo su atención y realmente quiere ser mi novia, ¿qué voy a ofrecerle? No tengo nada. No soy nada.

—Eso es mentira.

—¿Disculpa?

—Eres un gran hombre, con todo y que te dedicas a robar —replicó el genio sin mirarle todavía— No has sido grosero conmigo, con tus amigos, me di cuenta que te respetan y siguen tus ideales hasta donde más pueden. Gente de la calle te saluda como se hace con alguien que es bueno en la comunidad. Y además… pintas, ¿cierto? Esos de allá son cuadros de pintura que tú has hecho.

—Realmente eres muy observador.

—Cuando eres genio tanto tiempo aprendes a hacerlo.

—¿Tony?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué estás tan triste?

—Anda, pide tu siguiente deseo, seguro que ahora sí la conquistas. Y si es la chica que mereces, va a aceptarte tal y como eres.

Steve se quedó callado, luego sonrió con una mano en el hombro de Tony.

—Prefiero si me acompañas al puente de Brooklyn, vamos a dar una vuelta. Me gusta hacerlo para despejar mi mente.

—De acuerdo.

Aquella caminata en silencio fue especial para el genio, Steve estaba dedicado a él, como si de pronto le preocupara mucho su estado de ánimo. Algo nuevo en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí encerrado en la lámpara mágica. Llegaron al puente, caminando por un costado para ver el gran río que pasaba debajo. El rubio no dijo nada hasta luego de unos buenos minutos.

—Creo que tenías razón, gasté mi primer deseo en algo que no fue prudente.

—Está bien —Tony se encogió de hombros— Me gustó mucho lo feliz que te veías.

—Dijiste que era mentira que no fuese nada. ¿Sabes? Ahí en la calle cuando todos se volvían locos por saludarme, sentí que eso quería para siempre. Pero luego me dijiste de lo que habías visto en mí y ahora me doy cuenta que esa gente alrededor de la limusina solo estaba sonriéndome porque les daba dinero. En cambio, mis amigos… o tú, me sonríen porque quieren hacerlo.

—Porque me importas mucho —susurró Tony.

—¿Eh?

—¿Steve?

—¡Tony!

Steve abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver que el genio comenzaba a desaparecer. Tony gritó, alzando sus brazos intentando alcanzarlo, pero se desvaneció. El rubio se quedó estupefacto, sin entender qué estaba pasando hasta que recordó algo. La lámpara en el edificio. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, dándose cuenta que alguien había entrado, tirando lo poco que había y vaciando su mochila escondida en un recoveco de la pared. No había más lámpara, Tony estaba en manos de alguien más. el sonido de unas llantas de auto lo hizo asomarse por una ventana rota, dándose cuenta de un auto que salía a toda prisa detrás del edificio. Steve alcanzó a ver por uno de los espejos un rostro que le hizo ponerse rojo de rabia.

—¡Es ese hombre!

Helmut Zemo le había seguido, todo aquello de la policía había sido una trampa con el único fin de que le llevara a donde ocultaba la lámpara que tan ingenuamente había dejado ahí creyendo que nadie buscaría en un lugar así algo tan viejo como ese trasto. Cayó de rodillas, golpeando con un puño la pared hasta romperla, quejándose del dolor. Sus nudillos sangraron al abrírselos. Steve buscó algo con qué limpiarse, dándose cuenta que seguía llevando en su mano ese anillo donde aún tenía a un genio.

—¡Ernie! ¡Ernie!

Lo talló con lágrimas en sus ojos porque tuvo miedo por Tony, ¿cómo había sido tan tonto? El anciano genio brotó de su anillo con una sonrisa tranquila.

—¿En qué puedo servirle, amo?

—¡Ernie! ¡Se han llevado a Tony!

—¿Tony, dice?

—Lo conoces, ¿no es así?

—Bastante, es un genio muy poderoso. Demasiado poderoso. Aunque impopular porque es muy difícil de… tratar.

—A mí me ha parecido de lo más gentil —Steve frunció su ceño, limpiándose su rostro— Ernie, necesito recuperarlo.

—¿La lámpara del genio o a Tony?

Eso tomó desprevenido al rubio. —¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Si le interesa tener un genio que cumpla sus deseos… o un compañero.

—A Tony —respondió con seguridad Steve, alzando su mentón— Quiero salvar a Tony.

—No soy tan poderoso como él, pero si soy experimentado. Preste atención, joven amo.

Ernie le dijo que alguien con un corazón tan avaro como Helmut Zemo pronto daría señas de tener a un genio mágico a su lado, porque hombres así jamás podían contenerse para presumir su poder. Así que lo único que había que esperar era ver en las noticias algo singular donde apareciera ese hombre e ir hacia él con una trampa para robarle la lámpara. Había una regla clara: un genio no podía tener otro amo sino hasta que hubiera cumplido los tres deseos reglamentarios. Steve aún tenía dos deseos que pedir, así que, si Zemo obligaba a Tony a concederle deseos, estos iban a revertirse en cuanto el rubio hiciera su reclamo de incumplimiento.

No hubo que esperar mucho, al día siguiente Nueva York despertó con la noticia de que Zemo había comprado la mayor parte de las acciones de Empresas Carter y que el dueño de esta había anunciado el compromiso de su hija con el barón, algo que celebrarían en un salón privado. Esta vez, Steve llamó a sus Comandos Aulladores. Se hicieron pasar por los meseros que atenderían el banquete, mientras el rubio junto con Ernie buscaban la lámpara. Alguien como Helmut Zemo no iba a dejar ese objeto tan a la ligera como lo hiciera Steve, la tendría a su lado, sino era que incluso podía estarla cargando ya que no era muy grande ni vistosa y pasaría por una excentricidad de un millonario.

—Ese hombre es malo, amo, tenga mucho cuidado.

—Lo haré, Ernie.

Sam tuvo una idea, que Bucky apoyó para que nadie saliera lastimado. Cuando estuvieran en el brindis, habría un fuego provocado, eso obligaría a los invitados a salir, crearía una perfecta distracción para los Comandos Aulladores, quienes desarmarían a los hombres de Zemo y dejarían a Steve encargarse de su asunto sin intervenciones. El rubio se preparó, escondido en el almacén de verduras de la cocina hasta que sonó esa alarma de fuego escuchando los gritos, los pasos apurados, trastes cayendo. Con Ernie acompañándole, corrió hasta donde estaba el barón. Helmut Zemo estaba alerta, sabiendo que aquello era nada más una fachada. Le vio sostener algo por debajo de su saco y Steve supo que era la lámpara.

—¡Ahora, Ernie!

Ernie detuvo el tiempo, solo podría hacerlo por aproximadamente un minuto, pero fue suficiente para que Steve corriera hacia donde el hombre que ya tomaba un arma escondida en su chaleco. Su mano diestra de ladrón le ayudó para zafar la lámpara justo cuando el tiempo se acabó y todo volvió a la normalidad, saltando lejos de Zemo. Las alarmas activaron las regaderas, empapando a ambos hombres mirándose frente a frente.

—El ladrón.

—Se acabó, Zemo.

—Esa lámpara me pertenece. Tú ya nada tienes qué hacer.

—¡Claro que lo tengo! —Steve levantó en alto la lámpara al tallarla— ¡Tony!

Un empapado genio apareció, mirando sorprendido a Steve y enojado a Zemo a quien apuntó con un dedo.

—¡Eres un amo horrible! ¡Robarle a la gente!

—¡Ese mocoso también lo hace!

—¡Lo hace para comer! ¡No para humillar a los demás o casi matarlos! ¡No los compares!

—¡Tú…!

—¡Suficiente! —Steve les cortó— Invoco mi derecho a tener cumplidos mis deseos, puesto que este genio solamente me ha concedido uno.

—¡Imposible! —vociferó Zemo al no creerlo.

—¿Pensabas que por ser joven gastaría todos mis deseos? Qué ingenuo.

—¡No! ¡No!

Tony sonrió, flotando en el aire y extendiendo sus brazos. —El contrato es inquebrantable, mi amo es Steve Rogers y tiene dos deseos que cumplir todavía, todo lo que haya hecho antes de ellos a nombre de alguien más, desaparecerán en este momento.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

—¡Amo Steve, cuidado!

Helmut Zemo sacó de su chaleco un arma, no era una pistola como hubiera pensado Steve, sino una daga igualmente mágica que intentó clavar en Steve. Ernie se cruzó en el camino, recibiendo la herida pese a ser un genio. La daga estalló entre los dedos de Zemo al contacto del cuerpo etéreo de Ernie, quemándole la mano y parte del rostro al barón quien cayó al suelo.

—¡Ernie! ¡No!

—… está bien… amo… soy un genio viejo…

—¡NO! —Steve negó, con ojos llorosos mirando a Tony— ¡Deseo que lo salves!

El castaño jaló aire, impactado por aquello. Nunca había visto a un amo pedir por un genio y eso terminó de conmoverlo. Flotó sobre Ernie, imponiendo sus manos para invocar su magia de sanación. La herida fue cerrando, pero el anciano genio todavía se veía muy mal.

—Es por la magia —le explicó Tony— Mi magia de sanación funciona mejor si fuese un humano.

Steve miró a Ernie entre sus brazos, luego a Tony. —¿Puedo…?

Tony apretó una sonrisa. —Será tu último deseo.

Hubo un corto silencio, las regaderas se detuvieron. Steve miró a Ernie y luego a Tony, recordando que no hacía poco que le había prometido usar su último deseo para liberarlo. Ahora lo haría para otro genio. Ernie golpeó un poco su pecho.

—No, amo…

—Ernie, no puedo dejarte morir —el rubio tragó saliva, apretando sus párpados. Fue una suerte que el agua escurriendo de su cabello ocultaran sus lágrimas— Deseo que Ernie sea humano.

Tony alzó su mentón con ojos temblorosos, luego susurrando de nuevo en ese idioma antiguo y extraño. El cuerpo de Ernie fue haciéndose cada vez más corpóreo, pesado. Lentamente, fue haciéndose humano y su herida en el pecho sanó al fin.

—Amo…

—Ya no eres más un genio —le dijo un apagado Tony— Ahora eres libre… Steve, he cumplido mis deseos, volveré a mi lámpara.

—¡Tony, espera…!

El genio ya no le escuchó, el humo azulado entró de vuelta en la lámpara en la mano de Steve. Helmut Zemo se levantó, esta vez sí con un arma en mano que apuntó a la cabeza del rubio.

—¡Tú…!

Un charolazo bien dado lo dejó inconsciente, cortesía de Sharon Carter, quien se había regresado al escuchar voces, creyendo que gente se había quedado atrapada en el salón. Había visto todo, sonriendo a los dos asombrados hombres en el suelo.

—Se siente bien.

—Señorita Carter.

—Llámame Sharon —ella se acercó a Steve, tomando de su mano la lámpara que talló, por un costado— Vamos a arreglar esto.

Tony volvió, con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al notar que estaba de vuelta en ese lugar, mirando a todos y luego a la joven a la que hizo una reverencia.

—Ama, soy tu genio y…

—Tengo ya mis tres deseos —cortó ella, muy segura— Deseo que todos recuperen lo que Helmut Zemo les robó. Deseo que Steve Rogers trabaje con nosotros… y deseo que tú seas libre.

La expresión del genio fue de una sonrisa gentil a una mandíbula caída cuando escuchó esos deseos. Miró a Steve, a Ernie y a Sharon quien asintió, esperando por ver cumplir aquello. Tony aplaudió, elevando sus manos, brillando por completo. El sonido de algo metálico rompiéndose se escuchó, de ese humo que le envolvió cayeron dos brazaletes ya rotos. Un castaño de carne y hueso apareció, feliz, cantarín, corriendo a los brazos de Steve para estamparle un beso en los labios. Steve le correspondió, sonrojándose al recordar que no estaban solos. Apenas se separaron, tosió, mirando a Ernie y Sharon por turnos, sobre todo a la chica quien parecía entretenida con la escena.

—Sharon, tú…

—He leído mucho sobre genios, no creía que existieran, pero luego de verlos entendí por dónde iba la historia.

—Pues no ha sido el cuento que creía —bromeó Steve, entrelazando su mano con la de Tony— Yo…

—Solo preséntate el lunes en la oficina de mi padre, seguro tiene algo para ti.

—Sí que lo tiene, yo me aseguré —afirmó Tony.

—¿Qué sucederá con Zemo?

—La policía se encargará, que un tal Anthony Stark había dejado unas evidencias previas en la estación de policía.

—¿Tony?

Este encogió un hombro. —Fue precaución… señorita Carter, gracias.

—Nadie debe ser esclavo de nadie, ni perderse en caminos que no son los suyos. Fue muy divertido hacer esto.

—Pues hay muchos genios que liberar… o no. No todos son buenos.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres hacer un viaje por el mundo buscándolos? —los ojos de la joven brillaron— Eso sí es lo que llamo una vida para mí. Y creo que Ernie puede aconsejarme.

—Se supone que los genios que concedían deseos éramos nosotros —rió el anciano.

Como fue de esperarse, llegaron la policía y los bomberos. Sharon explicó todo lo sucedido en una historia donde los tres hombres resultaron ser unos héroes, eximiéndolos de toda culpa. Tony y Steve regresaron a los Comandos Aulladores donde celebraron por todo lo bueno que había sucedido, especialmente ahora que Tony ya era un humano. Uno curioso que tenía mil ideas por hacer realidad en esa ciudad tan peculiar llamada Nueva York.

—Tony.

—Steve.

—Quiero decir algo importante.

—Dilo.

—Pues… en cuestión de días me enseñaste cosas sobre mí que ignoraba, en todos los sentidos. Cuando pedí ese último deseo, fue muy amargo para mí porque tú ya no podrías estar conmigo. Eso hizo darme cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué fue? —Tony le miró, expectante.

—Que me gustas… y quiero que estés conmigo.

—También me gustas, también quiero que estés conmigo. Que vivas conmigo, Steve. ¿Puedes darme un hogar en tu mundo y en tu tiempo?

—Eso y más, Tony. Eso y más.

Tal y como lo prometió Sharon, Steve encontró un empleo trabajando para ellos, un grupo de seguridad donde también estuvieron sus Comandos Aulladores y un genio excéntrico llamado Anthony Stark, que un día había sido un genio. No era el cuento esperado, ni el final menos pensado, pero para Steve Rogers, fue lo mejor que pudo haberle ocurrido en su vida. Y jamás olvidaría que un día encontrarse algo que parecía no valer nada, se convirtió en todo su mundo.

**F I N**


End file.
